Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions
NOTICE: All old stories not listed on this page with the OC tag will have their OC tag removed and any new stories will have the OC tag removed within a day of being posted if not listed here. The OC Rule: An author's story is henceforth protected by that author. There can be NO alterations to said OC without the author's suggestions. Furthermore, if a story is not listed here, it cannot have the OC tag. The Author Listing on this page... Is in alphabetical order, not order of submission... PLEASE when you add your new listing, put it in Alphabetical order by your names. Cleric, being the owner, is the exception, he shall remain on the top. Cleric of Madness AgentX925 I like to write stuff. If you guys like what i write then ill write more. If not, then oh well. My grammar usually needs some help here and there, so go ahead and fix something if you see a problem. Thanks. *The Hangover AllenJacoby Please contact me if there are any serious edits you feel the need to make. Feel free to write whatever on the talk page. Also, please check out my blog: http://terriblygoodstuff.blogspot.com for new original content, including short horror stories, poems, ARG investigations, and even some articles or videos. Feel free to email me at aljacoby@rocketmail.com Thanks, and spread the love! Sincerely, AllenJacoby *Circle *Zapata Letters, The AlixeTiir All I ask is that if you change "I Hope You Win", DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, change the first word of each paragraph, even if the grammar is somewhat awkward in those areas, and don't change the general concept of the story. For all other OC, fixing grammatical(and spelling) errors is fine, just don't change anything else without contacting me. *I Hope You Win *Edgar Allan Auditore *Still Winter *Behind You *A New World *The Cusion *Death and The Silver Prison Auserofepicfeelness I rather nobody touch grammar, I usually use bad grammar to express words phonetically. *Fraidachini Afraid-o *The Walls have Ears *Truthfully, who are you? *The "Camera-Man" *Reciever BenNasty Feel free to correct spelling errors or other minor grammer things. Please "Don't" move or change the pictures, they are where they are for a reason. If it isn't spelling or grammer, contact me before any changes are made. Thanks!BenNasty {C}My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 17:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) * The Golfer * Oh the Memories * Don't Swim on Sundays * With Deepest Regret * The Nature Of Possession * The Newsies Strike * Monumental Disaster * Immortal Revenge * Nuclear Meltdown Bearycool any spelling error or grammatical correction is A-ok. Adding a seperate paragraph or sentence unless I see it firsthand is not ok. *Why is the Night Called Night? *The Men, the Trail, and the Night *The Day in the Field BigMouth12349 Please contact me if you feel that any changes to my pastas are needed. For some reason, I am unable to put hyperlinks in, so if anyone could do that for me, that would be wonderful. *Out *Stairway to Hell Bill9929 Please ask me be4 you make any major edits. Minor edits are fine! *Alarm Clock *Boy Scout Troop 666 *The story of Weird Ozzy Bongwatersnowman *09/17/10 *My Poor Stimpy Brinker X Correction of grammatical, spelling or punctuation errors is acceptable. Reposts of seperate sites (with creditation) is acceptable. Please contact me before making large edits or adding photos. *Those @#!*% Fingers *Mr. Blue *Dents In Your Wall BlittleMcNilsen The following pastas are not to be modified from their original form without my permission, unless it's just fixing up some grammar errors etc. Adding photos and such is fine though. They are also not to be claimed as your own. Other than that, happy creepy-pasting! *Corrupt-mlp-s2ep03-vhs.png *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 1, Episode 0: Friendship is Dead *1dollar.wav *The toilet teh blod and the skelton *The CamCorder *Knob.exe Chameli *The Handsome Young Man Chaoseed *Sky Judge Charzy *The Shadow Chemiisan aka Candle Applejack *Death An' Th' Emp'ror *Not Chocolate Christopher.in.KY *The Damned CinoxFellpyre *DON'T LOOK AT ME Civil Man *The Day They All Died *A Fair Trade *GOODBYE SPONGEBOB CorruptedNoise *Talk *A Note on Ben Crimmynal *They Come *Never Played It *I Can See It CreationofUnease Hello, this is Creator. Please do not edit my story(ies) at all. The gammar errors are INTENTIONAL, so please do not change it/them. Scratches on the Mirror Creepiezandra *FarmVile Crossfire2 *Umineko Lost Episode "????????" Curleyfries *The Only Nightmare DahDoctow *The Computer Curse Daniel942 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Gutted Daltsch Hello, , and welcome to my submissions list! Really, if you see some gramatical or spelling error, then fix it for God's sakes. Hell, if you see something you really don't like, feel free to edit it after you let me know. 99% of the time I'll say yes. =) *Behold Thy Daughter *Euler's Identity *Of Reality and Realizations Darkuz *Mishugi Dinatimus *The Secret Show Lost Series Finale *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Creepypasta) Dronian *Happy Appy *BINARY.EXE *Bootleg Thief and the Cobbler Video *Sword of Syria *Minecraft Cave *Nickelodeon's Missing 3 *The Scariest Sound in the World *Fright House Screamers *Theend.bat *The Insane Man DrPots *The Girl in the Blue Dress EKnightengale *﻿A Soldier's Tale ExplorationEight This is a collection of stories I've personally experienced in my lifetime. Please don't be like the others, don't assume they're false and made up. Bel̸̛i͞e̸ve̷ ̴́t̵̀h̸҉e͡ ̴t́̕r̸ų͞ţ҉̷ḩ̸. *Aroostook Massacre Flameof1000Worlds *Screaming Fluoresence * Better in The Dark FRay These stories are ones I wrote in 2008, under an /x/ thread where I would write creepypasta based on a prompt. *Face to Face *I'm Alive! *Those Eyes Globaluna32 *Amazing World of Gumball, The Grieving *Little Marcy Gorgonvon GreatJedi7 * David's Game Hallanvaara You should all feel free to spread and use my stories, or improve them if you sincerely believe something should be added or removed.. Just don't screw it up or I will track you down and devour your sould. *The Hand *The Painting Henry.galley *Visionary *An Opportunist *The Frequency *Dogs Do's and Don'ts *New Acquaintanceship *True Fear Hllywdbrit *Living Doll IAmHorrorIncarnate I am new to Creepypasta, so please tell me if they stink, and need improvement, thank you. *Strange Morrowind Glitches Javer80 Feel free to make grammatical edits or wording changes; just drop a message on my talk page or the talk page of the article about it. If I seriously cannot agree, I will change it back. No harm, no foul. *Long Way Home JrvUnleashed Really don't make any edits unless it's an obvious grammatical error. Preferably contact me. "Five String Guitar" is of higher quality than most of these stupid "EVIL SCARY VIDEO" stories written by 5 year olds. "Reflections" is decent but nothing to write home about. I wrote "Life and Death" between the hours of 3 and 4 AM. It's more of a "thinker" than a "scary" sort of tale. *Five-String Guitar *Reflections *Life and Death Justin Niccolo M. Cabato ROKE is a good friend of mine. I uploaded this as a favor. *Sweet Sound KCohen The Bald Man may have some mistakes. Correct them if you will, edit it if you will. {C}Surde.jpg is a discreet horrible troll parody which was written to make no sense. {C}The Parasite is bad. Feel free to edit it to make it make more sense. *The Bald Man *Surde.jpg *The Parasite Klom99 * Kingdom Hearts: The Other Mix Komilatte Ohai. When you read my storie(s), if you enjoyed them or hated them, please make sure to leave a comment. Thanks! :D *Camera *Hilt of a Blacksmith *Houdini's Blade *Plague Doctor *Waiting for You LadyMystery *Eyes on the Ceiling *Scarecrow Nightmare LinkForPresident *Please ask me if you want to make a edit. Be it small or a big edit, please ask me. I really hate it when people mess with my stuff without permision. Thanks. *I Dream of Majora *What is a troll? Linkotan *Boogeyman *Chocolate Girl *Merry-Go-Round *Texas Blood *Theatre Lord.russell *The Family Portrait Lorithellama *Dreamer *The Path Lostraptorbaby1 Please ask me if you want to edit my stories please! I hope you enjoy at least some of them, please comment :) I am a brand new writer (never wrote before actually) and would LOVE feedback to help me! Thanks! *Lake of Souls, The *Miranda *Never To Be Alone *Tying the Knot Mariostrikerz * Horrible Troll Pastas Give Me Nightmares Maspa *The Drawing Matt9102 Please, no edits unless it is spelling or grammar error. Thanks! Demon Spongebob Mbgunsling I usually don't accept edits besides technicalities. If i do, I would post it on the talk page of the article. Spelling and grammar wise, I get lazy; you can fix that if you want. *The Rain Man *Kagome Kagome *Aka Manto and Inglip MEANWHILE *Captcha Predictions Meatzone *The Channel Meggypoo Meatballzist Companion Cube MeMan *Spiman *BITTEN (The sequel to Spiman) MidgetWithaKnife *The Obscure Man MleSoup Please do not alter this story without my permission! If you feel like something is seriously wrong post about it on my talk page. Thank you! :) *The Cell Phone MooseJuice Please contact me if you wish to make any edits, major or minor. *Dispatch *Marks *Raid, The *Remedies MovieReviews98 *Archie's Funhouse DVD *Do You Believe Me? *Fill In The Blanks CreepyPasta Lost Episode! *Lost Youtube Video *Obsessed *Pa tonbe nan men moun Dyab la (Don't Fall Into the Hands of The Devil) *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 2 *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 3 *The Bat * The True Cry Baby Lane (Total Truth) *Tree, The Mr. Morg Edit the Spelling and grammar all you like, it doesn't bother me one bit. But don't add anything of substance like extra sentences and whatnot. Although if you could make or find a better picture, that would be lovely. *Hoodies MrPengy If you want to use it, just know it's mine. *My Wife Mr.Zalgopasta Editing necessary grammatical errors and spelling errors is fine by me. Just do NOT publish anywhere else for, as of 10/9/11, it would be copyright infringment!!!! *Cabin Fever *Dark Woods: The Elmridge Grasp *Dearest Captor *Don't Stop Running *Eyes *I Love *Play Something *Room 101 *Sentiments *Shadow of Pestilence *Sodomy of Innocence *Songbirds *The Strain's Hold Naheenanajah *Trust NawfSide817 * The Scarface VHS Tape * Lil Wayne's Secret * Nightmare In Alief * Fatal Attraction * The School Neriza *Crossover *Go Forth! *Obsessive *The Truth *93064th Goodbye Ninjaofdarkness55 *Terror-Bytes Normanbates *Dil's Origin *The Circuit *What More Is There For Us? ObliterationoftheSelf *The Magician's Escape *Unearthly Trio *The Grey Citadel, Area 541 *The Noise in the Kitchen *They Came From Behind *The Stone of Zen *The Obliteration of the Self *Another Hospital Obloquy *Refridgerat0r zomgozmgozm!11/!?1?/1 *Dogtags OffsetServbot *From the Blog Of Louis Tillman *A Marine In The Snow *The Angel in my Room ﻿OpheliaWolfeergo *Cousin Ragdoll *Kaneva's Menace OldJones *Ten Cents Is Dead *Henry Goes Insane Orange.Soda *The Tunnel OwlScience *Don't Look Away *Humming Paraturtle Not sure why im making this public, not really aloud to, but its good to have things heard. *Resplendent Files (No. 1) *Resplendent Files (No. 2) *Resplendent Files (No. 3) *Resplendent Files (No. 4) Pepermint.Leaf *Pokemon White Pistoljr *Wire Men Plumberjack *Whose Line is It Anyway? Provider92 *They Know *Midnight Care *Clever Raidenist *9 *Abandoned Chateau *Black Prism *Face Bank *Fact and Fiction *From What I Heard *Grand Theft Auto: Satandreas *Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Nintendo 3DS Oddity *Pikmin *Teddy *The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Creepy Pasta *The Plain *Tony Hawk's Last Skater *Video Tape *Youtube Poop: Creepypasta Renzilla If, for some reason, you see a grammar mistake, feel free to fix it, but other than that, don't do anything. xD The Kitten RaZuRiN The Old Mine 'RetardoTheMagnificent' *The Lost Shieldwall Robotkat *The Cascade Volcanic Arc Enigma *Key The Remix RiotousMutt Do You Do Voodoo? Ryan Kaufman *Go to sleep﻿ Ryonne *The Omnideoist theory Ryushusupercat *The Holder of Om Nom Nom Sanctuary Lost Feedback on any story is appreciated, but I'd really like comments on the stories that are meant to be serious (Nostalgia, Takotsube Cardiomyopathy, etc.) to have priority over the others. Especially the Candle Cove story, I really worked at that one. (THESE STORIES WERE REMOVED FOR NOT BEING MARKED OC. IF YOU WERE THE AUTHOR, GO MARK YOUR PAGES AS OC BEFORE PLACING THEM ON THIS PAGE ClericofMadness) Scotface *CB Radio *Night Watch *The Drip Playing With Sound﻿ Shichii If you want to ask me about any myths from the South-Eastern part of Asia, just leave a message on my talk page . I'd be glad to search for it and post for real experiences if there's any. :) *It's Not a Myth *I Love You Till The Day You Die *Child's Play *The Passenger Shinigami.eyes If you spot any grammatical or spelling errors, feel free to fix them, but generally, please don't change the dreams or the general story. I'd love to hear any feedback, even if this pasta isn't creepy to any of you. *Sunken Statues Skynetspider *Masks Sloshedtrain You know the other guys allow you to edit their pasta for grammer. I don't, Do not touch any of my pastas. If you see a grammar error just contact me on my talk page. *The Glitch *Haunted TV *A Halloween To Remember Sliding Ghost *Life Savers Soviet The Russian Hello. Please feel free to comment on my blog on this Wikia and comment on my story's. I will be writing more and more story's so stay up to date or subscribe to me Soviet The Russian. Spacez0mbie *Club Foot, Big Mansion Spikey X Ashe *Are You Scared? *Big Bad Wolf *Bon Appétit *Cryin' *Don't Look Out The Window *For A Good Cause *Jason's Home *Mailman, The *Paperface *Pinch of Salt, A *Someone In Black *Taxi *Warp Virus *Watch Your Step Suprememessage *Life Flower Garden *How I met Zalgo *4th Dimensional Gate, The *Hail to the King *Protectron-147 Series Droid *Bush Medical Center *Cold to the Touch *Hush, my Little Darling *I Just Wanted to be Loved *Halo: The Secret Flood *Download Complete *Spongebob Lost Episode: Spongebob's Fresh Start *STFU.avi *The One Who Devours Souls *Jail Game Findings *Standard Procedure *Secrets in The Earth *Sitting Here Waiting to Die *areyoulistening.exe *The Seven Llamas of The Apocalypse Tera91 *CatDog Lost Episode *Invader Zim: GIR Goes Crazy And Stuff (alternate ending) The Monstre *Nezhyl Thelulz *The future is open TheVeryCreepyPastas Any corrections, suggestions, and improvements are welcome. Criticism is also appreciated. *The Research Facility Thestoryman any comments/critiques on my story(stories? maybe in the future...) *The Cage thewriter *Hey guys it's thewriter here, here you'll find all of my creepypastas that I've written so far. Feel free to talk about my pastas, edit them, or review them. Thanks and I hope you enjoy my pastas. *Call of Duty Creepypasta *My Hell *Timburton.avi Tleapaldt *The Lesson *Subject Q1100317 - The Human Torch Trey-Ninja-Walrus *Don't Walk Home Alone *They've Waited For You *The Death Worm *That Thing *The Watcher of the Forest *My Little Dog *The Shadow Painting *COD: The Watcher *Hell On Earth *Let Me Out *Thanksgiving Trunkswswordssj4 *Seeing Red *Faaip De Oiad Vespertine7 Just trying to get my work out to a wider audience. Check out my blog Sanctum of Vespertine *The Weeping Tree Unclever Name *You In The Mirror *His Life *Please *Supplies *Just Another Day Volkoronado *Familiar Visitor WatchingYou You can close your blinds if you want. It won't mind. It can see you anyway. *Watching You Weirdozzy *Pokemon Snap Beauty Whaleoh4060 *I'm Waiting XanCrews Okay, so, Empty and Empty (first go) are the same story but from a different emphasis on details. Empty is more emotional and Empty (first go) is more fact related, using times and specifics... I truly want an honest opinion on both. Which strengths each story has and which faults each has as well. I'm looking to make the story as good as I can, and am seeking criticism on this piece. If you want to make some criticism please go to my talk page and make your suggestions. Thank you. *Claudia *The Dream Journal of James *Dudley *Empty *Empty (first go) *Imprisoned *The Voice of the Prince *You'd Never Suspect This In A Small Town xenodeath888 Sorry I'm just now getting to doing this mods...don't be mad. Anyway I don't need a professional to tell me...my grammar is pretty weak, feel free to fix any grammar errors you wish. AS for bigger stuff...contacting me would be really nice beforehand. thanks a bunch *A Talk with the Thing *Forest Eternal *Frozen *Happiness for Sale *M3 *Next *What's Left xZippy *Grand Theft Auto 3: Deformed Pedestrian Zerotheimpaler *To Find the Real World TheNicholasParkusComplex You know the words, so sing along for me baby. *My Dog *Repressed *Necrosis *Enjoy your Stay Yamkastan *Green Eyes *I Defeat Herobrine *Amor Eterno *The Pharaoh's Curse JimmyTheKeybladeWielder *spongecry.avi *Five String Guitar SpicyHandofMarriage *I do try my best to make a good pasta. Please, critism is apperciated. *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/17021 *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Avenue_42 *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Missing_Sonic_X_Episode *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Haunted_School *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Let_It_Be *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Jimmy%27s_First_Halloween *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Where_Am_I%3F Cloverbeatme1 *SPONGEBOB MIST SUICIDE LOST HIDDEN LOST TAPE MOUSE.avi *The Funeral *It Comes *IMDEAD.exe Neo1223 If your Editing My Pasta. Please dont Change it Much. Unless it Has a Part That Dosent Make sense. Like a NES playing a Genisis Game. or It Has TERRIBLE Grammar or Fragment Problems. Like Just Smile. My first Serious Pasta. (Thanks Cleric) *Just Smile *Mr.Scareh Paunts (TROLL) *You're Greatest Enemy *Daddy's Bird *Earthquake Azelf5000 *South Park, Colorado *The Mysterious Creeper DarKX *Watch Your Back WHAMtheMAN *After Death Ydoc5212 Hi, I'm ydoc5212. Please do not edit my pasta unless there is a spelling error. If something doesn't make sense, or you have a suggestion to make the story better, please tell me on my talk page. Thanks! *The Nether Pig *The Maplestory Curse *CrazySpore.exe I personally think that "The Nether Pig" was my worst one. (It was also my first one) The Jurker Don't Worry, Be Happy. Note:The above link itself doesn't work it may be a glitch since i copied it right from the page,so you're better off searching it up. Kulmira Well howdy, I'm Kulmira. I don't want ANYONE editing my pasta unless there is an error of any sort, most commonly, spelling. Any ideas will be appreciated, or helpful suggestions. All ideas will also get deds. Was it real? Category:Meta